El diario de los pensamientos
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Se debe arriesgar a perder para ganar .Ser ninja es dejar de lado los sentimientos , para cumplir una misión aunque eso signifique perder la persona que amas.
1. Recuerdos del camino

**El diario de los pensamientos**

* * *

**Cap 1 **

**Recuerdos del camino**

* * *

Versión Hinata

Hoy es un bonito día el sol brilla esta muy tranquilo bueno como todos los días voy camino a entrenar con kiba y shino y pensar que son mis mejores amigos desde hace 10 años desde que estamos en el equipo 8 incluso antes que eso ,ellos son tan importantes para mi ,no se que haría sin ellos , son las personas que más confió y aprecio han sido buenos conmigo desde el principio, yo pensaba que no me iban a aceptar ya que Kiba es muy seguro , fuerte,orgulloso y alardea de su fuerza una persona directa, física con una personalidad fuerte y Shino es silencioso , no habla más de lo necesario , es serio y sereno pero ellos me aceptaron tal y como soy por ello les tengo mucho que agradecer .

Me llevo bien con ellos ,me adapte a sus personalidades y nos protegemos entre camaradas como dice Shino ,somos muy unidos ..kiba es el que habla mucho y a veces es imprudente , divertido intrépido , yo soy silenciosa , serena , discreta y Shino es el que no habla mucho y es muy inteligente .Tenemos un equilibrio entre equipo somos buenos en el rastreo ya que yo uso mi byakugan , shino sus insectos y Kiba y Akamaru su olfato.

Tambien esta naruto fue mi admiración y obsesión por años mi amor platónico su sonrisa me salvo por eso debo agradecerle recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí por él . Neji tambien es muy bueno conmigo me ayudado mucho a entrenar y Kurenai es como una segunda madre para mi.

kiba siempre me molestaba burlándose de mi y también me consolaba cuando lloraba , sabía que podía contar con el por que siempre esta hay para mí el es sociable ,habla fluido , no titubea , es seguro de si mismo , fuerte es muy diferente a mi por ello nos llevamos tan bien juntos No sé qué me esta pasando parece que no consigo dejar de pensar en él desde hace ya bastante tiempo me pasa debe ser que es mi mejor amigo y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos .

Me han pasado cosas extrañas con el últimamente como un día cuando iba a entrenar de camino lo vi , estaba hay junto a Akamaru riendo y no pude parar de mirarlo mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte , él se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y se acercó a mí me puse nerviosa le dije que estaba por entrenar él dijo que me ayudaría estuvimos entrenando en un momento me tropecé estaba a punto de caer cuando sentí que el trato detenerme cayó sobre mí y no se movía yo no sabía que hacer no podía hablar estaba paralizaba sentía su aroma embriagador por suerte el reacciono y se levantó me dio la mano para que me levantara fue algo incomodo yo estaba muy avergonzada me me puse roja totalmente , el solo me dio una linda sonrisa …

Versión Kiba

Estoy en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a los demás pensando en mí único y verdadero amor desde hace tanto tiempo he sufrido por este amor no correspondido me mataba cada vez que hablaba de Naruto .

Hinata es su nombre es hermosa y es amable con solo verla mi corazón late muy fuerte , me debilita su olor es adictivo y siempre pienso en ella , ella es diferente es tierna y me tiene mucha paciencia además quiere mucho a Akamaru.

Se que ella sufría por Naruto y yo por ella , yo la consolaba, y quien me consolaba a mi nadie me moría del dolor verla llorar por otro hombre pero yo estaba allí para ella como un buen amigo pero no todos fueron momentos tristes recuerdo aquella vez que jugaba con akamaru y la vi me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios me hacer que note sus nervios , eso me hizo feliz.

Ella iba a estrenar me ofrecí a ir y lo hice mientras que entrenaba iba a caer la sostuve perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre ella me quede mirándola se vía hermosa no pude evitar hipnotizarme me paralice olía a lavanda y rosas me di cuenta de que estaba aún en esa posición me levante y la ayude a levantarse ella se puso totalmente roja y hizo muchos signos de estar nerviosa y que le afecto mi aproximación me miró con sus ojos llenos de vergüenza mezclada con algo que no había visto antes y yo simplemente le sonrei .

El echo es que ella me gusta pero no consigo que se fije en mi , yo pienso todo el día en ella mientras Hinata esta pensando en Naruto .Siempre es el ... siempre Naruto-kun mi amor es platónico he imposible .

Como puedo hacer para que me miré más que como su amigo , que me ame tanto como yo a ella .No se como soporto esta sitación .Amarla me esta matando lenta y dolorosamente , pero bueno vale la pena con el fin de estar a su lado ..

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen ,estimados lectores gracias por leer mi historia ,espero no decepcionarlos

Advertencia :Disculpen por mis faltas de ortografía y gramática


	2. La misión

**_Cap 2_**

**_La misión_**

* * *

_Kiba_

_Llego shino primero quien me dijo antes _que llegara hinata que la misión se trataba de Asami una chica que parece que es una espía se supone que debemos hacer que confié en nosotros, que nos lleve a su pueblo y atraparla con todos esos traidores shino me dijo que como yo era el más sociable debía ser quien le sacara información a ella, no estaba muy seguro pero era verdad shino no hablaba mucho , hinata podría fingir ser su amiga pero tampoco funcionaría ya que era peligroso además Hinata no creo que pueda engañar a alguien es muy gentil .. entonces acepte la misión

Shino y yo no le diríamos nada a Hinata para que no saliera mal el plan no se si es lo es muy peligroso que lo sepa ya que esas personas fueron cómplices de los que la secuestraron cuando era niña más bien no debieron darnos una misión como esta y arriesgarla tanto pero somos buenos rastreando además ella es fuerte pero no puedo evitar preocuparme .

Cuando la vimos por primera vez Asami era una chica muy parecida a ino solo que su pelo era rojizo y suelto coqueta y llena de confianza ella se acercó a mí de seguro como arpía que era quería sacarme información pero no iba hacer más inteligente que yo.

hinata

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento pero parece que hay una misión camine y cuando lvi a una chica parece que nos va acompañar a la misión su nombre es Asami quien estaba cerca de Kiba , sentí algo extraño no se que me pasa no me gusta lo que estoy viendo le está coqueteando siempre he visto eso el siempre atrae a las chicas podría tener a cualquiera a su lado y a veces lo vía con varias, el es muy sociable atractivo además su lado salvaje y rebelde pero esta vez hay algo diferente...

Asami era una de esas que estaba rendida a sus pies pero me sentí mal, me molestaba eso que pasa conmigo estoy celosa? no debo estar confundiendo las cosas..

Bueno de regreso a la misión parece que tendremos que ir a la aldea vecina a dejar a Asami solo era eso parecía simple caminamos yo me quede atrás totalmente triste y sola estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo nunca antes me había ignorado tanto como si no existiera como si no fuera nadie me siento invisible como cuando era niña.

Perder aun amigo nunca pensé que eso pasaría ya que kiba siempre era el más unido a mi , tal vez el amor aleja la amistad entonces el si estaba enamorado de ella me olvidaría y yo que hago sin el , es mi amigo lo necesito no me puede dejar abandonada como si no significará nada para el.

Pero de pronto llegaron unos hombres desde arriba a pelear luchamos al parecer era una trampa ..


	3. Secuestro

**Cap 3**

**secuestro**

* * *

Hinata

Debíamos proteger a la chica trate de hacerlo pero ya saben estaba triste y era inútil, uno de ellos vino y yo empuje fuertemente a ella porque ese hombre la iba atrapar

Creo que Kiba se enojó , no debí hacerlo tan fuerte

Por descuidarme pensando llego un hombre me sostuvo con mucha fuerza y me llevo...

Vi a mis amigos gritar creo que vendrán por mi o tal vez no dado que prefieren a Asami que a mí ; el hombre trato de que le dijera información yo me negué me golpearon y encerraron en un lugar totalmente oscuro no sabia que pasaba tenia mucho miedo , debía escapar antes que le matarán .

Escuche que alguien venía pasos , gritos ,un perro ladrar , eran mis amigos habían venido por mi llegaron rápido justo a tiempo - sonrei - vi a kiba estaba que estaba desesperado enojado parecía con ganas de matar a alguien pero pudieron encontrarme me sostuvo mire sus ojos y vi todo negro._

Kiba

Estaba enfadado debíamos planear mejor esto esos tipos no sé lo que se proponen, vi a hinata tratar de proteger a ella lo mire enojado por no calcular todo esto a tiempo algo salio mal.

Cuando vi que se la estaban llevando trate de correr pero shino me detuvo parece que tenía un rastreador y claro mi olfato corrí desesperada mente golpe a todos los que puede , corrí hasta donde estaba ella si le hicieron daño lo pagarían

Cuando la vi llena de sangre sentí un gran golpe un dolor profundo en mi pecho luego furia yo estaba en un estado de shock no podía hacer nada todo era mi culpa la abrase aferrándola mi , no podía perder lo que más amaba en la vida..

la llevamos al hospital…

Hinata

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital Asami entro y empezó a hablarme me dijo que kiba estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y que esperaba que cuando se hicieran novios ella se alejara porque no quería una entrometida en su amor

Yo no dije nada solo sentí que mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos iba a perderlo era inevitable no podía competir contra ella una chica segura bonita como le gustan a kiba siempre salía con chicas así que esperanza tenia ella debía apartarse entonces...

Vi luego a kiba caminar de un lado a otro sin parar entro alterado y comenzó hablarme fuerte

Kiba

Estaba nervioso no podía soportar el hecho de que no la protegió que fuera su culpa

Vi que asumi salia de su cuarto y entre yo


	4. Hospital

**Capítulo 4 hospital**

**Kiba Y Hinata**

_ porque te descuidaste hiciste todo mal golpeaste a Asami se supone que la debías protegerla y estas tan distraída pensando en naruto que olvidas que estamos en una misión y te secuestran pudiste morir ... pudiste morir por Dios que haría sin ti

_pero kiba yo .. yo lo siento yo no quería

_lo sé no lo vuelvas hacer me preocupas no quiero que te pase nada lamento no poder protegerte y se fue a un molesto

Desde ahí él se apartó de ella estaba como enojado y todos lo notaron solo estaba con Asumi que se quedó días más porque se retrasó la misión.

Hinata

Asami empezó hablar mal de mí lo sé porque kiba me ignora y me trataba con frialdad pero aun así no son novios no sabía por qué además asami me odiaba como nadie y yo era buena neji me defendió muchas veces de ella porque quería pelear conmigo

Fui al hospital parece que kiba se lastimo un poco sé que últimamente no nos llevamos pero es mi amigo oh también esta naruto voy a ir donde el camine él siempre es tan lindo con su sonrisa me hace sentir feliz parece que está bien así que

Ahora me falta kiba pregunte a una enfermera y me dijo que en cuarto piso camine y abrí la puerta muy en silencio y los vi besándose no puede ser vale que no me vieron corrí corrí llore me duele tanto pensé que todo esto se acabaría rápido que sería como las demás citas esto es diferente el la quiere no puede ser no estoy preparada para esto , que voy hacer no puedo dejar de amarlo y no soportaría verlo todos los días con ella

Kiba

Me concentre en la misión pero estaba preocupado por hinata esta triste no puedo acercarme a ella debido a Asumi pero me cuesta tanto intente ignorarla pero no lo consigo la miro de lejos pensando probablemente en naruto y nunca en mi solo soy su amigo, me pregunto si me extraña si nota que ya no paso tiempo con ella si supiera como me siento ya no puedo soportarlo más el estar lejos sin verla ni escucharla me esta matando.

Fui a la una misión con naruto , shikamaru y rock lee luchamos contra unos rebeldes de la aldea de la niebla todo fue un éxito hasta que uno de ellos me hirió a mí y a naruto fuimos al hospital me dolía mucho fue una batalla intensa ganamos , la vi pasar a hinata seguro venía a ver a naruto entro Asami me coqueteo me incline y me beso yo le correspondí después me arrepentí pero Asami lo hacía por las mismas razones que yo debía hacerlo para que ella callera en mi trampa para que pensara que me tenía en sus manos escuche la puerta volvía a ver y no había nadie


	5. Prefieres a ella

**Cap 5**

**prefieres a ella**

* * *

hinata

Los otros días lo evite el trato de hablarme se dio cuenta que estaba extraña, claro no podía ni mirarlo porque me daban ganas de llorar pero luego sucedió algo peor ella me acuso de que se había lastimado el brazo por mi culpa

Kiba me regaño como nunca lo había hecho lo mire y le dije si prefieres a ella que a mi le crees a ella entonces ya no eres mi amigo salí corriendo el reacciono tarde pero aun así corrió con Akamaru luego antes de que me diera cuenta me abrazo muy fuerte y me decía perdóname yo trate de soltarme estaba enojada con el , tantos años y el me hacia este tipo de cosas

Pero él se aferraba más me decía en el oído _ eres importante mi amiga no quiero perderte

olvide esta situación porque el estaba muy cerca y empecé a temblar me sorprendió que no me haya desmayado aun ,su cercanía me afectaba mi corazón se aceleraba no podía respirar estaba totalmente roja y lo peor era que me gustaba que me abrazara que estaba pasando ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y que iba ser yo sin él Kiba nunca se fijaría en mi si nunca logre que naruto lo hiciera.

En ese instante llego Neji y obligo a Kiba a soltarme

Kiba

Fue un desastre ella me ignoraba no sé qué le pasa trate de hablarle me evita creo que me odia no sé cómo paso parece que no me quiere ni ver

Asami me dijo que hinata le había herido la regañe es que debía hacerlo era la única manera de que Asami confiara en mi pero cuando la vi con los ojos llorosos me di cuenta que la había lastimado nunca antes la había regañado me miro a los ojos me dijo que ya no íbamos hacer amigos porque yo preferida asami y se fue corriendo la mire y me dolió me había equivocado como pensaba eso cuando la amaba tanto ella era todo para mi preferia a la Arpia no dejaría que ella pensara eso no la perdería así que la seguí corrí y la vi triste con lágrimas en sus ojos yo la había lastimado yo el que haría cualquier cosa para que fuera feliz me acerque y la abrase como siempre había querido le pedí perdón le dije lo importante que era le quería contar todo lo que todos estos años había callado y ocultado sentí que estaba nerviosa ella seguro porque yo estaba muy cerca y por eso temblaba

me gusto que sintiera eso que estuviera nerviosa que reaccionará así frente a mi por que quería decir que de alguna forma tenia esperanzasen que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos

pero en ese momento llego neji debí soltarla su primo es muy protector tanto como los soy yo


	6. Celos

**Cap 6**

**celos**

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontré con naruto estábamos tranquilos hablando cuando vimos a shino y kiba quien se acercó a mí y me jaló muy fuerte a su lado y luego me alejo de naruto, luego se puso a pelear con el asta que shino los detuvo ya estaba preocupada estaba enojada con Kiba así que no le hable el lo supo pero no hizo nada seguía con Asami bueno me cuesta ignorarlo ya saben cada vez que lo miró deseo estar junto a él

tiempo después escuche voces me acerque es Shino hablando con kiba

_ que humor tienes más terrible

_ déjame en paz me canse de que me digas tonteras a mí no me gusta hinata y nunca me va a gustar

_ te estas engañando

_ no a mí me gusta Asami

_ por favor no mientas te gusta hinata siempre ha sido así y debes disculparte con ella no controlar tus celos

_ ya te dije ella no es mi tipo

Kiba

Iba con Shino y La vi con Naruto sentí un fuego enfado no quería que se acercaba a el ella lo amaba y eso me lastimaba me dolía viéndola hay riendo me acerque instintivamente la separe de el como si fuera mi presa era la dueña de mi corazón no el que no la amaba , él no la merecía me pelee con naruto como si todo fuera su culpa quería culpar a alguien golpearlo y que ella me amara a mí

Shino nos separó me di cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido pero ella se asustó y cuando vi ya se había ido vimos Asumi hable con ella luego seguí me camino con Shino


	7. conversaciones

Capitulo 7

conversaciones

* * *

(conversación de kiba y shino)

_ no te controlas , tanto tiempo y sigues actuando por instinto .

_de que hablas yo solo….

_ celoso

_ no yo de que celos jamás

_ de hinata ella no estaba haciendo nada solo hablaba no debes actuar así cada vez que un chico trata de hablar con ella, sé que esta misión ha sido difícil para ti fingir que estas con otra persona delante de la persona que quieres y alejarte de hinata te está haciendo mal no estas resistiendo todo esto pero debes esperar un poco más pronto todo se acabara

_yo …. No no

_ que humor tienes más terrible

_ déjame en paz me canse de que me digas tonteras a mí no me gusta hinata y nunca me va a gustar

_ te estas engañando o estas tratando de engañarme.

_ no a mí me gusta Asami

_ por favor no mientas te gusta hinata siempre ha sido así y debes disculparte con ella no controlar tus celos

_ ya te dije ella no es mi tipo

_ por favor cualquiera puede darse cuenta te encanta y a ti no te gusta la traidora no sé por qué dices eso

_ está bien ya sabes esto de tener que fingir que me gusta esa tipa no me gusta ya me canse es muy manipuladora ,no me deja en paz ni un minuto nescito que esta micion termine o me volvere loco

no se cómo te diste cuenta de todos modos no importa lo que yo sienta .Ella no me quiere le gusta a naruto

_Eso puede cambiar

_ no creo

_ tu nunca te rindes recuerdas .La verdad es que en todos estos años no te he visto actuar más bien pareciera que quieres que este con Naruto

_ Que quieres que haga ? En este momento ella cree que estoy enamorado de la arpía y no le puedo decir nada de esta misión que es una pesadilla

_ Entonces habla con ella

_lo hare

Hinata

Cuando termine de escuchar me sentí triste no me amaba no era capaz de hacerlo ya lo sabia

camine lentamente como si nada valiera la pena , ya llevaba dos rechazos pero este por algún motivo me dolía mucho más de seguro por que kiba es mi compañero de equipo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora con Asami no tiene tiempo _ se olvido de mi existencia_

_ Quien se olvido de tu existencia?

_ yo.. _ tu _ es decir que todo a cambiado entre nosotros .Te has olvidado de mi dije _mirando al piso

_ lo siento Hina lamento a ver desconfiado de ti . No pienses así , yo nunca te olvidaría (acaricio su mejilla) te prometo que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado aunque me odies aunque me quieras lejos .Se que en este momento crees que me he alejado de ti pero tengo una razón justificada para eso

_ Cual?

_ No te lo puedo decir pero cuando lo sepas entenderás todo esta situación.

Pero dime aun confías en mi ? Me perdonas?

_ lo se los amigos se perdonan y aun confió en ti

_ yo…mm sabes tú eres más importante que ella .

_ no parece que fuera así

_ claro que si , significas mucho más para mi que ella.

_ luego sentí que me jaló asía el y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte que duró mucho porque no me soltó y yo no quería soltarlo tampoco , me gusto estar así junto el , podía escuchar su corazón latir su aproximación me estaba afectando porque estaba mareada me dio las gracias con una voz suave en mi oído .

_ no hay de qué pero creo que prefieres a tu noviecita dije soltándome muy triste

Kiba me volvió a ver de una forma picara y me sonrió me dijo _ celosa?

_ me di cuenta de lo que dije estaba celosa que vergüenza solo sollozaba _-N-no, y-yo no...- estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, sentía mis mejillas a arder mi corazón latir y tartamudeaba no sabia que decir

_se río _no me digas que solo estas celosa de naruto con Sakura no te molestarías en estar celosa de mi verdad o si se acerco más muy cerca

_ no... no _ a mí ya no me gusta naruto ya no estoy celosa de el _ dijo nerviosa mirando para otro lado

_ha si se a cerco mucho más enfrente casi a un centímetro de su cara

_entonces de quien estas celosa ? de mi ?

_ no-N-o son celos ... es solo que yo no quiero perderte es decir que no dejes de ser mi amigo dijo separándose rápidamente

_ no me perderás.. no dejaré que pase me oíste nadie ni nada podrá separarme de ti al menos que seas tu que me pidas que me valla

- no... _ yo nunca haría eso te quiero a mi lado si aun quieres mi compañía

_ nunca me cansaría de tu compañía _ le sonrei y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio

Kiba

Estaba feliz porque ella dijo que no quería a naruto además estaba celosa , quiere decir que tal vez me quiera aunque no estoy seguro..

Me acerque a ella con deseos de besarla y estrecharla en mis brazos trate de hacer lo que shino me dijo y hacerle saber que yo estoy interesado y ella me perdono , confía en mi quise explicarle todo esto de la misión pero no se lo dije ,se que se var a dar cuenta le voy dicir lo que siento sin importar nada no voy a perderle

ella me dijo que no quería perderte y la mire a los ojos y me sonrió hoy fue el mejor día que he tenido


	8. Final

**Cap 8 **

**Fin de la misión**

* * *

hinata

En eso momento llego shino diciendo que la misión debían reanudarla había que dejar a Asami por fin.

Nos alistamos para irnos en la mañana y llegamos en la noche era una ciudad enorme nos recibieron en una casa pasaríamos la noche en ese sitio saludamos a la gente nos dieron un pequeño cuarto me acosté en una cama shino estaba durmiendo y kiba no estaba se fue desde temprano , seguro esta con ella es triste para mi , aun así tenia insomnio pensaba en ellos que pesadilla además no dormiría sin que llegara el , asta que lo viera entrar por esa puerta sano y salvo.

Y en la madrugada escuche un fuerte golpe era Kiba , parecía tomado y lo peor fue que se acostó en mi cama y me abrazo fuertemente yo trataba de apartarlo pero no podía estaba medio inconsciente y profundamente dormido y yo lo mire asta que poco a poco perdí el conocimiento parecía estar soñando dormir en sus brazos…

Cuando levante por la mañana grite me sonroje que verguenza , me puse todas las cobijas en sima el se dio cuenta y se empezó a reír

_ que pasa hinata tienes miedo de mi .mmm por que te escondes?

_ yo no…y..oo heeee

_Tranquila esto es mi culpa no tienes porque avergonzarte no paso nada solo compartimos el sueño , perdón por hacerlo tomé mucho y parece que preferí dormir a tu lado que solo _dije_ acaso mientras estaba ya sabes edrio dije algo malo

- No , porque lo harías

_ ya sabes soy hombre tomado y tu mujer

_ si pero yo soy tu amiga eso no vale cierto , tu no me vez de esa forma .

_ en verdad piensas eso? Yo debo decirte que…..y..o

Kiba

Me aliste para la misión toda acavaría atraparíamos a los enemigos y dejaría esta farsa

Llegamos a un lugar muy bonito estaba en la casa y me di cuenta que al verla hay no podía respirar la quería tener en mis brazos y no soltarla asi que me fui era lo mejor llegue afueras y había un hombre hablando sobre ella me enoje y lo golpee

le dije _ no vuelvas hablar nunca de ella no te lo permito nadie habla asi de ella nadie me oíste

el hombre me dijo_ que pasa niñito estás enamorado no es así el amor es una debilidad eres débil

_ yo no soy débil en cuanto a ella es mejor que no te metas si no quieres saber que es dolor

El hombre no dijo nada y se fue dure toda la noche tomando y triste como si me hubieran rompido el corazón ella nunca me amaría y yo estoy aquí delirando golpeado llegue a la casa la vi hay aunque realmente no via bien

Me acosté junto a ella y la abrase no me importo sabía que ella no me golpearía sentí removerse la olí y me quede dormido junto a ella , así quería estar por siempre a su lado ...

Al despertar la mire dormía junto a mi estaba enamorado ella , al rato se levantó y grito jajaja se sonrojo y se escondió me disculpe con ella por lo sucedido ella no habría querido eso le pregunte si había dicho algo es capaz que me había declarado o algo asi y no me acordaba pero no fue asi lo raro es que ella pensó que yo no diría algo asi que creía que yo era su hermano en vez de un hombre si yo la amaba más que mi vida y ella que creía que era algo así estaba tan equivocada le quería explicar la verdad de mis sentimientos .

Pero nn ese instante entro shino diciendo que todo esto era una trampa

Hinata

Kiba_ y yo no sabíamos que decir cómo paso?

_ te quieren hinata todo esto siempre se trató de ti lo descubrí al poner mis insectos a espiar _replico shino

Por eso Asami distrajo a Kiba para que el desconfiara de ti debemos huir de aquí traer refuerzos los tres no podemos hacer nada aquí

Pero fue tarde y esos ninjas encapuchados nos llevaron a una sala donde me matarían tuve miedo vi que iban a lastimar con una espada a Kiba antes de que lo hicieran yo salte frente a él me hirieron y me sentí bien moriría protegiendo a quien amo y no le daría lo que querían a esos traidores caí al suelo sentí la sangre deslizarse por mi boca todo estaba borroso luego vi a a Kiba que estaba mal nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y aun así vi ese hombre con decisión que me había enamorado escuche que él me llamaba que no muriera..

Kiba

Algo salió mal de nuestro plan nos engañaron no sé qué paso pero Shino descubrió algo más cuando nos dimos cuenta nos llevaban a un cuarto nos matarían debíamos esperar los refuerzos si es que llegaban de repente vi que el hombre con una espada era demasiado tarde para reaccionar cerré los ojos esperando el dolor que nunca llego abri los ojos y la vi ella me había salvado la sujete no mueras gritaba me enoje mucho y mate a todos mi corazón latia estaba enfadado estaba perdiendo lo que más quería porque algo salió mal shino también me ayudo pronto llegaron los refuerzos y la llevamos al hospital

Todo era mi culpa estaba nervioso mirando la puerta cuando le pregunte a la enfermera la misma que me atendió a mí me dijo que ella estaba bien que se estaba recuperando me dijo que esa chica era muy buena que me había visitado yo le dije que no que seguro se equivocó seguro era a Naruto ella me aseguro que iba a mi cuarto que seguro no entro porque estaba con me novia.

Claro Asami cuando la bese lo vio todo no puede ser ella con razón debo decirle todo que yo nunca amé a esa traidora

Hinata

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital parece que toda había salido bien parece que Kiba y Shino sabían todo y no me lo dijeron así que Kiba sedujo a la muchacha para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina salio mal pero por ultimo atraparon a todos los traidores y recuperarón el tesoro esos tipos me querían pero fallaron...

Estoy débil hablaba con naruto y este me abrazo cuando vi kiba estaba hay con sus ojos llenos de fuego y desprecio..

Kiba

Fui hablar con ella ya lo sabía todo de seguro shino se lo conto y la vi con Naruto estaba enfadado mucho con ganas de pegarle y no podía controlarme

Hinata y kiba

_ lo siento si interrumpo debo hablar con Hinata.

_ está bien adiós hinata espero que te mejores _ dijo naruto

_ ya vete naruto

_ así que ya no te gusta naruto pues no parece...

_ no me gusta , él es mi amigo y los amigos pueden abrazarse tú lo haces ..

-Pero es diferente

_ Por qué es diferente

_por que yo te am…

_ no veo tal diferencia dado que los dos son mis amigos...

_ solo venía a decirte que a mí nunca me gusto Asami era todo por esta misión , disculpa por no decirte tal vez shino y yo debimos hacerlo pero queridos protegerte ...

_ entiendo todo fue una farsa no es así ..

_ si ,no se si te hice sufrir

_ no importa yo….n...oo

_ a mí no me gusta Asami porque siempre he tenido a alguien más.

_... la conozco tal vez pueda ayudarte - dijo muy triste-

_lo dudo ella no me corresponde.

_lo ….siento pensé que todas las mujeres te correspondían siempre sales con muchas de ellas.

_ y ellas no importan quiero ver en ellas a la mujer que no me corresponde para llenar el vació y el dolor de que ella no me amé. Ella es todo para mí _ dijo kiba mirando a los ojos a Hinata_

y te rechazo debería conocerla puedo hablar con ella ( sufría al decir eso pero si el era feliz , eso era lo que importaba no mis sentimientos )

_No lo harás por que …..yo ya no puedo más no puedo me estas enloqueciendo

- yo.. pero …._yo .no echo nada

_ lo haces y no te das cuenta,

_ no yooooo… que no te entiendo

_ no debes entenderlo solo sentir lo mismo

Cuando de sorpresa me beso apasionadamente asta salvaje y torpe

_Con un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado

_ kiii….baaa..aa y..o…efvqfbrbrb

_ lo siento no volverá a pasar

_por que lo hiciste?y…oo no estoy comprendiendo

_ acaso no lo ves que estoy loco por ti te amo desde hace tantos años cuando amabas a naruto y no te lo dije pero ya no puedo más no puedo seguir con esto fingir lo siento te olvidaré yo no te molestaré más..

_ Yooo…..oo .t…uuuu me amas a mí? Tu amor…yo por qué?

_ que pasa por que no te amaría pasamos tiempo juntos y te conozco mejor que nadie es dificil no enamorarme de ti trate de negar lo siento pero no funciono y las otras chicas para olvidarte tampoco funciono estoy perdido sin ti te necesito..

_ no , yo soy tu estilo además dijiste que nunca me amarías no puede ser la que no te corresponde yoo… no esto debe ser mentira tú no te fijarías en mi ..

_ así que oíste eso es mentira no terminaste de oír mi conversación si te hubieras quedado hubieras escuchado otra cosa l… no crees mucho en mi verdad ,se que no soy sutil , no se expresar tantos sentimientos pero es verdad lo que digo cada una de mis palabras es cierta te amo talvez más que eso pero ya no importa ...me largo

_ yoooo… tuu te amo kiba estaba celosa yy tu dijiste y eres mi amigo y…yo no se

_ me amas?

_yo… siii tuuu

_no haras esto para que no rompamos nuestra amistad?

_No yo nunca…. Es verdad di la vida por ti recuerdas

_eso también lo hiciste por naruto

_ porque yo amaba a naruto tal como ahora te amo a ti.

_ darías la vida por cualquiera de tus amigos te conozco _ Hinata mejor olvidemos este asunto .

_ no no lo haré , yo te amo se acercó y lo abrazo debes creerme , no me abandones .

_no lo haré nunca se acercó y la beso de nuevo-como podría si no puedo alejarme de ti , no consigo dejar de pensar en ti ahora que puedo hacer no se si lo que dices es cierto pero quiero creerte

_ yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti por que te amo ,debes creerme

_ te amo , no se si esto es un sueño el que me correspondas , si lo es no quiero despertar

_ yo tampoco quiero despertar...

* * *

FIN


End file.
